Trois mètres carrés
by C-Dark-Dreams
Summary: Et si Mukuro et Hibari était enfermé dans une pièce de trois mètres carrés de la façon la plus inattendu qu'il soit et sans pouvoir se battre... Et tout ça dans le noir. 6918 o/
1. Mise en situation

_Disclamer : HIBARI EST À MOI è_é Non bon, c'est vrai il est à Akira Amano. Sinon je peux vous dire que certains couples apparaîtraient dans la série et que certains personnages seraient beaucoup plus souvent là… Mais le manga n'est pas finit, ça peut encore s'arranger ? /PAN/_

_Autatrice: C-dark-Dreams o/_

_Paring: Je pense que T conviendrait 8D_

_Rating : 6918 POWAAAH \O/_

_Note : C'est ma première fiction, vraiment désolé si quelque chose vous gène, que vous trouvez les personnages OCC ou autres (l'orthographe entre autre) çwç Je ferais surement mieux avec plus de temps. Aussi ça se passe dix ans plus tard 8D_

_Voilà, bonne lecture… J'espère 3_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Mise en situation.**

C'était lors d'une soirée. La famille Vongola et la Varia étaient réunis pour une soirée. C'était une idée de Reborn qui voulait rapprocher les deux familles. Même si au fond on savait que c'était réellement impossible. Mais déjà réunir les deux familles durant une soirée sans que le but premier soit une bataille, n'était-ce pas censé être tout aussi impossible ? Si. Alors on peut toujours rêver hein ! Donc, ça se passait dans le manoir Varia car ces derniers refusait clairement de venir dans le château de ces "Déchets" comme dirait une certaine personne.

La soirée se déroulait depuis déjà deux bonnes heures. Sans incidents majeurs. Si l'on ne compte pas les couteaux que Belphegor lançaient sur Fran à presque chaque remarque de se dernier qui prenait un malin plaisir à énerver son Sempai. Ou les coups de trident venant de Mukuro dans le chapeau de la grenouille suite à ses remarques sur sa coupe d'Ananas. À un moment l'impensable se produisit. Hibari Kyoya rigola. D'accords, ce rire faisait froid dans le dos. Un rire sadique et cruel, mais un rire quand même. La raison d'un tel miracle ? Un remarque de Fran, encore, sur le fait que la queue basse de son Maitre d'illusion faisait très féminine mais qu'elle lui allait bien quand même. Un grand silence avait suivit.

Ce qui vient tout casser ce n'est pas le "VOIIII ! PARLER BANDE D'ENFOIRE" qui raisonna dans la pièce. Non. Car suite à ça le silence était quand même revenu. Une aura menaçante flottait dans la pièce. Provenant d'un certain illusionniste et d'un manieur de tonfa. L'homme aux cheveux bleutés finit par lâcher un "Kufufu, Mon alouette a donc le sens de l'humour". L'alouette qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié cette appellation se leva rapidement, Tonfa en main. Un regard méprisant et glacial envers son collègue. Ce dernier fit de même en sortant son trident.

Lussuria se leva aussi en leur disant avec son célèbre "Ma ~ Ma ~" que Tsuna-chan l'avait prévenu qu'ils ne pourraient pas passer la soirée sans se battre alors il avait aménagé une salle spécialement pour le combat. Alors s'ils voulaient se battre ils devaient le faire là bas. Ils acquiescèrent pour montrer qu'ils étaient d'accords, tant qu'ils pouvaient se battre. Seulement Lussuria ne put se retenir de dire "Et on dit quoi ? Merci Mama Lussuria" qui lui valut un regard plein de haine et de dégoût de la part d'Hibari. Et carrément aucun regard de la part de Rokudo. Le travesti comprit qu'il risquait sa vie en les accompagnants à la salle.

Il demanda donc à Fran de s'en charger car ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir très envie de voir son maître se faire battre. La grenouille reçut un nouveau coup de trident de Mukuro et un sourire satisfait de Kyoya. Belphegor le suivit en prétextant que "Ushishishi le Prince doit se divertir".

Mais ils furent les seules à les suivre car Squalo avait prétexté un "VOIII ! J'ai trop de dossier à remplir à cause de ce connard de boss !", Xanxus n'étais pas intéressé par des "combats de déchets" qu'il comparait à des combats de coqs et Lévi préférait rester près de son boss. Du côté des Vongola, ces derniers étaient déjà très habitués à ce que les deux ennemis se battent.

Les deux illusionnistes, le prince détraqué et le manieur de Tonfa arrivèrent dans une énorme pièce carrelée mais aussi EXTREMEMENT vide. (Ryohei dégage à l'extrême du clavier !) Donc ils rentrent dans la chambre et le combat commence. Les deux Varia se sont mis de côté et regarde avec amusement le combat.

Hibari s'est énormément amélioré en combat depuis une dizaine d'année et il est presque au même niveau que Mukuro. Le combat est serré, épuisant et long. Pourtant ils continuent de ce battre avec la même lueur amusé dans les yeux pour l'un et cette rage mélangé à du plaisir pour l'autre. C'était un combat acharné. Coup de Tonfa, de trident, de pied. Arrêt. Saut pour esquiver une attaque jugée trop dangereuse. Sans les armes et l'aura meurtrière on aurait facilement pu associer cette scène à une danse endiablé. Une samba éternelle.

Puis soudain Mukuro désarma Kyoya de ces deux Tonfas et se rapprocha tellement de lui qu'il pouvait sentir parfaitement le corps de l'autre homme contre lui, il allait achever quand Kyoya, donna un coup de pied qui fit s'envoler le trident à l'autre bout de la scène.

Commença donc un combat à main nu qui fit se rapprocher les corps de plus en plus à chaque tentative de blesser l'ennemie. Puis alors qu'Hibari commençait à avoir le dessus, le sol s'effondra sous eux. Ils tombèrent quelque seconde et touchèrent un sol dur et froid. Un Ushishishi retentit mais ils ne voyaient presque rien tellement il faisait noir. Kyoya allait remonter mais le trou se rebouchait petit à petit. On entendait vaguement la voix désintéressé de Fran qui disait "Bel-Sempai, vous pourriez m'aider ? Elle est lourde cette plaque de béton armé" et celle de Bel qui bien sur refusait " Ushishishi, un Prince ne fait pas de travaux manuel". Puis le noir et le silence se firent complets. Puis quelque point de lumière apparurent mais tellement petits qu'ils ne permettaient pas de voir. Puis le rire insupportable (d'après Hibari) du Prince déchu de la Varia retentit suivit d'un " Comme ça vous pouvez respirer mais faites attention à pas trop vous essoufflé, car ces pas ces petits trous qui vont vous réapprovisionner en air. Allez Ciao. " Puis cette fois le silence complet.


	2. SILENCE !

_Disclamer : Toujours pas à moi çwç_

**Chapitre deux : Silence !**

"Enfoirés ! Cette pièce doit faire trois mètres carrés. Grand maximum.

Ferme la Ananas Herbivore.

Oya ~ Oya ~ mon alouette a peur du noir.

Pas du tout.

Alors pourquoi ce caractère froid ? On pourrait en profiter pour parler un peu non ? Kufufu.

… Je vais te mordre à mort.

Ca risque d'être dur dans un si petit espace non ? En tout cas, moi je refuse de me battre.

Herbivore futile et peureux.

Oya ~ Je me bas uniquement pour le plaisir ou lorsque c'est nécessaire. Ici je n'y prendrais aucun plaisir et ce n'est pas nécessaire.

…

Et bien, mon petit Kyo-chan aurait perdu sa langue. Kufufu.

Je vais te mordre à mort. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Kufufu ~ Pourtant c'est mignon ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

Tu parles trop Rokudo Mukuro.

Oya ~ Oya ~ Je pensais que nous avions dépassé ce stade !

Si tu le dis.

Kufufu ~ Tu n'es pas très loquace dites-donc.

Toi, au contraire. Tu l'es trop.

Kufufu ~ Surement. Mais j'insiste. Appelle-moi Mukuro ! Ne sois pas si timide voyons.

La ferme.

Oya ~ Kyoya pourquoi tant de haine.

Peut-être parce que… Je te hais ?

Kufufu.

Pourquoi essayes-tu de parler ? Tu ne pourrais pas me laisser tranquille. Si tu ne veux pas te battre alors je n'ai aucun intérêt à parler avec toi.

Hum. Surement que ce serait intéressant de te connaître mieux. De te comprendre par la même occasion.

Tss. Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?

En quoi ça te regarde ?

Et bien, étant donner que tu viens tous les jours m'agresser pour combattre, je me dis que j'ai le droit d'en savoir plus sur toi.

Tu te trompes.

Ah oui ? Pourtant tu as relancé la conversation quand il y a eu un blanc.

Je me devais d'éclaircir certains points. Maintenant, tais-toi.

Oya ~ Tu devrais t'ouvrir plus aux autres, mon alouette.

Je ne suis pas TON alouette.

*Tout bas* Tu ne finiras pas le devenir.

Pardon ?

Non rien.

...

…

Ananas Herbivore.

Kufufu. C'est Mukuro petite alouette.

Peu importe.

Kufufu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Tu es sur que cette plaque n'est pas une illusion ?

Crois-moi que si s'en était une nous serions déjà sortit.

Hum.

Oya ~ Tu doutes de mes talents d'illusionniste.

…

Kufufu ~ Je te les ai bien démontré pourtant il y a dix ans.

Tss. À l'époque je n'y connaissais rien. Mais maintenant c'est différend.

Hum. Ca ne te permet toujours pas de gagner pourtant.

Tu es vraiment un Herbivore suicidaire.

Non, seulement réaliste mon petit Kyoya.

Crève.

Pas de ta main en tout cas.

Je vais te …

Mordre à mort. Je sais. Mais vas-y. Mords-moi !

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je t'offre mon cou.

Idiot.

Surement. *Un bruit humide se fait entendre dans la salle.

Connard, t'as osé me lécher la joue !

Tu es succulent mon alouette.

Si nous n'étions pas dans un si petit espace, je t'aurais déjà tué.

Kufufu, bien sur.

Tu pourrais au moins faire apparaitre une lampe Ananas Stupide. Je pourrais être sur que tu ne tentes pas de me violer.

Oya ~ Je suis choqué que tu es ce genre de penser mon petit.

Ferme-la. Ou contente-toi de répondre à la question.

Hum. Je pourrais, j'ai même déjà essayé mais Fran contre mes illusions.

Je vais mordre à mort cette grenouille.

Pas touche à mon apprenti.

Apprenti qui t'as enfermé là avec moi.

Et alors ? J'aurais pu tomber avec pire. Genre Gokudera ou Lussuria.

Parce que pour toi, être avec eux, c'est pire qu'être avec moi qui te déteste du plus profond de moi-même ?

Kufufu ~ Bien sur. Tu es quelqu'un de très intéressant, Kyoya. De plus, Lussuria aurait tenté des attouchements dérangeant envers moi et Gokudera nous aurait ensevelis en tentant de sortir de là.

… Tu es aussi quelqu'un d'intéressant Rokudo Mukuro.

Oya ~ Pourquoi m'appeler comme ça alors que l'on commençait à se rapprocher ?

Tss. C'est justement car je n'ai aucune envie de me rapprocher.

Kufufu ~ Etrange mais intéressant.

Insupportable mais intéressant.


	3. Émotion ?

Disclamer : … Non… Toujours pas çwç

Rating : T je pense.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Emotions ?**

Kufufu ~ Même après dix ans d'emprisonnement, je n'arrive pas à m'habituer au silence.

…

Contrairement à toi qui déteste parler.

Je ne déteste pas ça. Je n'ai juste rien d'intéressant à dire.

Kufufu ~ On pourrait parler un peu non ?

Non.

Tu ne sais pas de quoi je veux parler.

Laisse-moi deviner. Tu veux en savoir plus sur moi.

Dans le mille.

Alors non.

Oya ~ Pourquoi ?

Tu n'as pas à me connaître.

Pourtant je me pose plein de question.

Comme tout ces herbivores.

Mais je ne suis pas n'importe lequel pas vrai ? Tu ne me considères pas comme eux.

Non eux, je les supporte. Toi je te hais.

Tu sais je me demande…

Je m'en fiche.

Oya ~ Oya ~ Laisse moi finir.

…

Donc je me demande si tu es capable de ressentir des sentiments qui ne soient pas de la haine, de la colère, du sadisme, de l'indifférence ou de l'obstination. Car quand on regarde cette liste, ce n'est pas très positif tout ça. Tu dois bien avoir des passe-temps, des envies qui n'ont pas de rapport avec se battre ou protéger Namimori.

Tu parles encore trop Ananas Herbivore, on dirait Tsunayoshi.

Oya ~ Ne me compare pas à notre poule mouiller de "Boss" !

Alors tais-toi. *Soupir*

Kufufu ~ Tu as raison, la meilleure façon de tester tes émotions c'est d'agir.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux di...IRE… Hnn ! Re... Retire tes M…Mains de là !

Kufufu ~ Je voulais voir si tu étais capable de ressentir de l'excitation et vu la bosse que je sens sous ma main, je peux jurer que oui.

Co-Connard !

Allons mon Kyoya ! Poussons l'expérience plus loin. Si rien qu'en posant ma main sur ton caleçon j'ai ce résultat. Je me demande ce qui se passerait si ma bouche prenait la place de ma main…

T'as-T'as… P…Pas In…Té-té... RET ! Hnn !

*Bruits étranges*

Arête Co-Connard de Muku… Ro HN!

*Bruit étrange mais plus rapide prouvant d'un plus grand dévouement à la tache…*

Aaaaaah ! Hn ! Han... En-Encore !

*Je vous passe les détails*

Mu-Mukuro ! Je … Je viens… Hnn ! *Respiration saccadé*

*Bruit de déglutissage (oui ça se dit è_é) très significatif* Hnn ! Quel goût succulent Kyoya… Dommage qu'il fasse si noir, car j'aurais adoré voir ton visage quand tu jou… Humm ! *bruits de baisers* Oya ~ quelle ardeur mon alouette.

Tu n'avais pas l'intention de t'arrêter là Mukuro ?

Kufufu ~ Bien sur que non, mon pantalon est trop serrer !

Ferme là. *Nouveaux bruits de baiser.*

Kufufu ~ À vos ordres.

*Pleins de bruits suivirent cette phrase, nous pouvons les interprété comme des baisers, des bruits de succions, des gémissements, des respirations saccadés, des frottements de vêtements, des corps qui se colle contre les murs et tout pleins d'autres choses qui faisait facilement comprendre la situation*

Prends… Prends-moi…

Kufufu ~ Uniquement si tu reconnais que tu m'appartiens à moi et à moi seul.

Tu peux toujours crever.

Oya ~ Je ne parle de soumission ! Je veux juste que tu reconnaisses que je suis particulier pour toi, que tu m'appartiens comme je t'appartiens.

… M'appartenir ?

Bien sur… Tu crois que j'accepterais de me battre si souvent avec toi si tu n'étais qu'un banal mafieux pour moi ?

…

Avoue-le Kyoya, je suis spécial.

Tu l'es. Je t'appartiens mais que les choses soit clair, tu m'appartiens aussi. Maintenant, je n'en peux plus d'attendre… Prends-moi ! Mukuro…

Avec plaisir.

*De nouveaux bruits nous parviennent, devinez lesquels*

* * *

ÇwÇ Désolé c'est mon Premier lemon. Çwç Il n'est pas terrible. Mais dans le noir… Il n'y a pas trop le choix. Voilà. La suite, pas avant Jeudi, malheureusement D8


	4. Sentiments ?

_Disclamer : Pas à moi D: !_

_Note : Dernier chapitre... Plus long que les autres. C'est ma façon de m'excuser de poster en retard 8D_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Sentiments ?**

Kyoya, réveille-toi.

Hum ?

Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle…

Je n'ai rien à dire.

Hm. Donc, on a baisé et c'est tout ?

Ne redis plus jamais ça. Oublie tout ce qui c'est passé pendant les deux dernières heures.

Kufufu haha HAHAHAHA !

Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

Comme si je pouvais oublier que j'ai couché avec Monsieur Hibari Kyoya, l'homme qui hait tout le monde, surtout moi, et qui mord à mort tous ceux qui l'approchent. Kufufufufu !

Ferme là. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Donc tu regrettes ?

…

…

…

… Kyoya ?

…

Oya ~ Kyoya, répond s'il te plait.

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça et ferme la. Je réfléchis.

À quoi ?

Au meilleur moyen de te tuer.

Kufufu ~ Ce n'est pas très gentil.

Je ne suis pas connu pour ma gentillesse.

Tu n'es pas connu non plus pour être attiré par les contacts entre êtres humains.

Tss. Même si je suis un Carnivore, je n'en reste pas moins humain. Et j'ai des désirs. Et puis merde. Ferme-la.

Ca risque d'être dur car j'ai plein de chose à te dire.

Et je n'ai pas envie de les entendre.

Dommage, je vais quand même les dire.

…

La première chose, c'est une question.

…

Est-ce que tu aurais fais pareil si tu t'étais retrouvé coincé avec Yamamoto, Gokudera, Sawada Tsunayoshi ou n'importe qui d'autre ?

…

S'il te plait répond.

…

Je vois, je prends ce silence pour un oui.

Es-tu idiot ?

Je dois prendre ça pour un non.

Tss.

Alors voilà. Je sais ce qu'il t'a prit.

Ah oui, et quelle est ton hypothèse, Ananas stupide ?

Tu as des Senti-

Finis cette phrase et je te tue.

Tu nies ?

Je n'ai rien entendu.

Très bien.

…

Tu es amoureux de moi.

Tu es un être suicidaire.

Non, juste observateur.

Tss. Et pourquoi tu t'imagines que MOI je puisse ressentir quelque chose pour TOI ?

La liste risque d'être longue mais ça en vaut le coup, puisqu'à la fin, tu n'auras rien à redire.

Bien sur… Sinon, tu te dépêches ou je me rendors ?

Kufufu ~ Tu es impatient que je révèle les sentiments inavouable que tu éprouves pour moi ?

Non, je me demande quelles idioties tu vas me dire pour prouver une telle théorie.

Mon plus grand argument est ton intérêt pour moi. Tu veux tout le temps m'affronter, tous les jours, inutilement car je gagne toujours. Ta réaction quand tu entends mon nom, c'est limite jouissif. Tu relève immédiatement la tête, intéressé. Chose rare… Tu as beau dire que c'est car tu me détestes, personnellement je n'y crois pas. Tu détestes aussi Xanxus et tu ne l'agresses pas dès que tu es près de lui. Tu es très intéressé par la puissance du Dixième Vongola en hyper mode et pourtant tu ne le défis pas… Pareil pour l'accrobaleno.

... Je-

Laisse moi finir. Donc, il y a deux heures, ce n'était encore qu'une hypothèse mais vu ce qui vient de se passer, maintenant je suis sur que tu m'aimes. Tu es bien trop fier pour coucher avec ton pire ennemi dans le château de tes autres ennemis. En avouant en plus de cela que je suis spécial pour toi et que tu m'appartiens. Bon j'ai aussi dis que je te t'appartenais mais c'est une autre histoire. Oui Kyoya, si c'était juste pour le sexe, tu n'aurais pas dis une telle chose.

...

Qui ne dis mots, consent...

Tu veux que je dise quoi herbivore ?

Je ne sais pas, je pensais que tu chercherais quand même à répliquer.

... Répliquer quoi ? Devant un tel tissu d'idiotie... je suis sans voix.

Des idioties ? Vraiment ? Donc tu reconnais que tu es tellement pervers, que tu te soumets pour pouvoir coucher ? Je ne t'imaginais pas si... Vicieux. Kufufu ~

Vas crever enfoiré.

C'est comme ça que tu parles de l'homme qui fait battre ton coeur.

... Tu es un gros malade tu sais...

Surement oui...

Et toi ?

Moi ?

Oui, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour te convaincre que je t'aime pas, je voudrais savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi...

Attends ! Tu es en train d'avouer que tu m'aimes !

Répond à la question !

Pas avant que tu m'ai dis : Je t'aime.

... Mais oui. Et Xanxus veut jouer aux poupées avec Tsunayoshi.

Kufufu ~ Mais où vas-tu chercher tous ça ma belle alouette.

...

Aie ! Pourquoi ce coup de poing ?

Arrêtes avec tes surnoms stupides.

Pardon, c'est tellement... tentant.

Tss. Revenons à notre problème. Tu m'aimes oui ou non ?

Et toi ?

...

Allez Kyoya, un simple "Je t'aime" et tu connaîtras l'étendu de mes sentiments à ton égard.

Tss.

J'attends.

...

...

...

...

... Mukuro...

Oui ?

Je... t'aime... Maintenant parle.

Kufufu ~ Tu vois ce n'étais pas si dur...

Parle avant que je te tue.

Oya Oya ~ Si tu me tue, tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je t'aime.

Hm.

Alors... Comment formuler ça, kufufu. C'est simple, Kyoya, je t'aime juste énormément. Depuis que tu es arrivé à Kokuyo Land... Tu avais battu tous mes hommes, et j'ai été intrigué par toi. Je t'ai cassés des os et pourtant tu continuais à te battre... C'était ... Fascinant. Puis les choses ont évolués, j'ai été enfermé dans cette prison... Et la seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était à toi et à ta puissance... Puis j'ai remarqué l'intérêt que tu semblais me port-

Je ne t'ai pas demander comment tu étais tombé amoureux de moi, juste si tu l'étais.

Pardon, mais j'avais envie de te montrer combien je t'aimais.

Tu l'as fais maintenant ferme la et embrasse-moi, Ananas Stupide.

*Bruit d'objet très lourd que l'on tire*

Ushishishi, ce sera pour une autre fois tous les deux. Les vongolas vous cherchent, il est l'heure de rentré les tourteraux. Ushishishishishi !

Bel-sempai, vous pourriez leur laissez un peu de temps pour qu'il se réabitue à la lumière.

Tais-toi.

_La lumière était revenu et les deux gardiens vongola purent sortir du trou dans lequel ils étaient tombé. Ils faillirent tué les deux Varias responsables de leurs emprisonnement mais ces derniers étaient partit trop rapidement. Ils finirent par se retrouver seul dans le couloir et Mukuro rigola. Intrigué son nouvel amant se tourna vers lui. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire narquois._

_"Kufufu ~ Pour la dalle de ciment... Je savais que c'était une illusion..."_

_Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, le brun ne lui lança pas un regard de tueur ni quoi que ce soir prouvant qu'il était en colère. Non ! Au contraire un sourire malveillant se dessina sur son visage._

_"Moi aussi, je ne suis pas assez bête pour penser qu'une dalle de ciment arrive comme par magie au milieu d'une pièce vide."_

_Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Un sourire aux lèvres. Leurs regards étaient brulant. Passion, désir, haine et amour. Le plus grand se pencha vers le plus petit et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser dura plusieurs dizaines de secondes puis ils y mirent fin et repartirent vers l'endroit du château où le reste de leur "Famille" les attendait._

* * *

Voilà, l'histoire en elle même est finit. MAIS ! Je vais faire un bonus. Il sera là Samedi au plus tard. Cadeau pour la nouvelle année 8D

Et vous savez, j'ai même penser à écrire une suite à cette fiction, sur le couple Bel/Fran. La vengeance. Comme dirait Lambo : Mweuhahaha /PAN/

Mais c'est en projet pour le moment, tout dépendra du temps que j'ai... Ça se fera à n'en pas douter, mais pas tout de suite.

Voilà, gros bisoux. Et un gros merci à ceux qui ont lu. Et un encore plus gros merci à ce qui ont reviewer ! Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Vous le savez peut-être pas, mais ça donne envie de continuer, et ça motive vraiment. 3


	5. Bonus

" Alors ? "

" J'ai les informations que tu voulais. "

" Tu les voulais aussi. Tu les as eu facilement ?"

" Ouais, Fran s'en foutait pas mal. Je n'ai même pas eu à le menacer d'arrêter son apprentissage. Kufufu. "

" C'est un peu poussé non ? Tu es vraiment sadique. "

" C'est ce que tu aimes chez moi, non ?"

" Surement…"

Mukuro se rapprocha de son amant qui était assis dans l'herbe du jardin, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Le brun se laissa faire mais le repoussa ensuite de la main pour l'arrêter.

" Les informations !"

" Kufufu ~ Tu ne peux pas attendre une petite demi-heure ?"

Hibari laissa échapper un petit rire et il soupira.

" Si je te laisse faire, dans deux heures on y est encore. "

" Kufufu, mon ange, ne vante pas mes capacités comme ça. "

" Imbécile. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas un ange. "

" C'est bien vrai" Dit Mukuro en caressant la joue de l'homme qu'il aimait.

" Hm, par rapport à toi, je la vierge Marie. " Plaisanta légèrement Kyoya.

" Kufufufufu. Tu les veux ces informations oui ou non ?"

"Oui. "

L'illusionniste s'assit derrière Kyoya, plaçant ses jambes contre celles du jeune homme et son torse contre le dos de ce dernier. Il entoura le corps fin de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule droite après embrasser son cou, ce qui déclencha des frissons chez le manieur de tonfas. Cette douceur, il avait du mal à s'y habituer. Il se détestait d'aimer ça. Mais lorsque Mukuro lui infligeait un tel traitement, il ne pouvait que se sentir infiniment bien.

" Donc, comme on le pensait c'était bien un complot. Dit sensuellement Mukuro. De Tsunayoshi, Lussuria, Belphegor et Fran. Xanxus avait juste donné son accord contre une bouteille de bourbon. Le complot consistait donc à nous enfermer dans une piève seul, le temps qu'on s'avoue nos sentiments. Tu as vu ça ! Eux aussi avaient remarqué l'immense amour que tu me portais… AIE !"

" Continue, au lieu de dire des bêtises. " Dit l'alouette en frappant son amant.

" Kufufu, ne soit pas gêner de tes sentiments Kyoya. Enfin bon, Tsunayoshi avait uniquement demandé qu'on nous prépare une salle pour nous enfermé. Lussuria avait trouvé comme prétexte une bagarre et les deux idiots devaient s'assurer que le plan se déroulerait comme prévu. Fran savait que cette illusion ne serait pas suffisante mais avait assez confiance en moi pour ne pas la briser. "

" Je vais mordre toute ce troupeau d'herbivores à mort. " Déclara solennellement l'ex-préfet.

" Oya ~ Moi aussi j'ai été piégé en partit. Je veux m'occuper de l'un d'entre eux. Lussuria ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un autre homme que moi tente des attouchements sur toi. Et puis, ils ne me laissent pas approcher Tsunayoshi sans une protection plus que poussé. D'ailleurs pour Belphegor et Fran… Je pense qu'on pourrait faire autre chose pour nous venger. "

" Hum. D'accords, je m'occupe de Tsunayoshi. Et quel est ton plan pour l'herbivore à la tête de grenouille et l'herbivore chevelu ?"

Mukuro releva doucement la tête et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Kyoya. Il murmura quelque parole d'une voix sensuelle et finit par rigoler. Il déposa encore un baiser dans la nuque de son partenaire.

" Hum" Dit Hibari en fermant les yeux. " Intéressant, tu es vraiment tordu. Il faut que Xanxus accepte par contre. "

"Ne t'en fais, quelques bouteilles de bourbon suffiront. "

Hibari rigola sadiquement avant de se dégager de l'emprise de son compagnon. Il se retourna et se mis a genoux pour être à hauteur du visage de Mukuro qui était toujours assit. Il se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément. Ce dernier passa ces mains sous la chemise du jeune homme et murmura un petit " Deux heures. " Ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre. Qu'ils soient au milieu du jardin Vongola les importait peu voir pas du tout. Tout le monde savait pour leur relation et de toute façon le premier qui ferait un commentaire mourrait dans la pire des souffrances.


End file.
